The Boy Behind the Bars
by Castaway5
Summary: You enforce the law. He's behind bars. He doesn't belong there. Will you let him out? Written for Castaway's Kingdom November prompt; Police.


I know it's late, but because of NaNo I had no time to type this. I tried something new with second person, but I don't think I'm going to do it again. I really hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer** THIS WILL NOT CAUSE GUM DISEASE!

* * *

The Boy Behind the Bars

Paperwork. What a boring thing. But unfortunately if you want your monthly paycheck, it has to be done. You're the only one still on desk shift; everyone else is out, up holding the law against wrong doers. That, or out stuffing they're faces at a dunkin donuts some place.

Sighing, you put down you're pen. It's been a long day and you're ready to go home when a machine set on the wall makes a "ping" noise and a small red light lights up. Someone's coming in with an arrest.

Probably some stupid kid caught doing graffiti again. You would think they'd have the common sense to wait until proper nightfall before roaming the streets with they're paint cans.

Leaving you're cubicle's swirly chair, you cross the room to the water dispenser and get yourself a cup of water. From behind, you hear a door open and two pairs of footsteps walk in; one pair heavy set, the other light and almost silent. You turn to inspect the pair.

One of them, you're overweight senior officer, his police uniform bulging at the buttons. On his upper lip was a white stain, probably caused by a powdered donut. The other person is a boy, and not one of the usual one's you see from time to time. He appears to be around fourteens, maybe less maybe more. He was blond, thin set, and strange blue eye that suggests a secret lay behind them. The lad was currently being manhandled towards the holding center.

"Is that really necessary?" you ask, rolling your eyes. "He's just a kid, he's not going anywhere and you'll frighten him."

The senior officer wiped a grubby hand across his mouth and said, "The rules say we have to confine him until parents pick him up."

You follow the pair into the holding center. It's empty, but not for long. Wheezing slightly, the policeman unlocks the door with a key from his belt and holds the door open. The youth walked in, his face hidden behind a look of indifference.

Grunting, the senior officer swings the door shut and it closes with a clang and locks. Then he began shuffling back the way he came. "Wait, you're not going to leave him here alone are you?" you ask hurriedly.

"You're here aren't you?"

"I get off in a few minutes and the Night shift should be here soon!"

"Night shift's running late. You'll be here anyway." You're superior leaves the room, putting an end to the conversation.

Running a hand through you're hair, you check you're watch, swear quietly, then glance up at the youth. He was lying down on the bench that set against the far wall, eyes half shut, as if being here was simply an inconvenience that he was already bored with.

_At least you have some company now_, you think in an attempt to brighten you're mood. And now you have an excuse not to do the dreaded paperwork. Bonus. You grab a chair and lift it around to set on, interrogator cop style.

"So kid, you gonna give me you're parent's number so I can leave?"

"Nope." Came the simple reply.

"I see." You state dryly. "You know you're stuck here until a responsible adult comes and get you right?"

Although he was lying down, he still managed to shrug nonchalantly. "Guess I'm stuck here forever then." For some reason this brought a smirk onto his face, as if he was enjoying some private joke.

You however, frown. Most kids his age would be scared at the prospect of spending the night in jail. This boy seemed not to care. _Maybe he's in some kind of trouble, and he thinks he's safe here_, you think, trying to figure the boy out.

You're train of thought is interrupted by the youth saying, "I sure you get this a lot, but I'm completely innocent." He still sounded bored, as if he didn't care what the man though, but was just setting the record straight.

This makes you smile. "Yeah, we get that an amazing amount of times. What are you in here for anyway?"

"A man dropped his wallet. When I picked it up to return it to him, he accused me of stealing it."

"And then he called the cops?"

"No, it happened outside a donut shop."

"Ah." You lean backwards thinking the story over. It was just possible, but that didn't really matter. You had already decided you weren't going to put a mark on the kid's record once his parents got here. "What's you're name?" you shoot out.

"Ben."

"Last name?"

The boy's head turned and he looked you in the eyes.

"Right, no last name then." You say rolling you're eyes, but now you were curious. "Do you have anyone over the age of twenty-one that can sign for you?"

The youth seemed to think this over for a minute, before saying, "Yeah."

"Well can you call them?" you ask exasperatedly. _Honestly, what was the kid thinking_?

The boy turned his head and looked up at the ceiling, eyes nearly closed. "If you listen, you can hear him calling us."

Perplexed, you hold you're breath to hear better and listen. A howling sound could be heard from outside the building. You raise an eyebrow. The boy shrugged again. "Aren't you going to let him in?"

Rolling you're eyes, you leave the room, make you're way through the complex, and then open the doors. A rush of cool air hits you in the face and something brushed against your leg. You jump slightly and look down. A black Labrador had slipped past you and was trotting towards the holding center, tail wagging.

The dog stopped at the door and began to scratch and whine at the bottom of it. You turn the handle and let the animal in, and it runs straight over to the boy, who is now pressed against the bars, stroking the dog's side.

The boy looked up at him and asked, "Do dog years count?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. I guess you're out of luck then."

"I'm out of luck? You're the boy behind the bars, not me."

"Behind the bars I might be, I doubt I'll be here for long."

"Where do you live?" you ask, ready to give up on the interrogation.

The boy didn't answer, which answered the question all the same. "I see." You say softly. Why hadn't you seen it before?

"Did you steal the wallet?" you ask after a few minutes of silence, broken only by the dog's friendly panting.

"No."

"Alright then. I see no reason for you to be behind bars then." You take a set of keys off of you're belt and, finding the right one, unlock the door.

The boy walked out. "Thanks."

You give the youth a curt nod. "Am I going to be seeing you here again?"

"No Sir, you won't."

For a brief second you think you've seen something in those eyes…but then it it's gone, and the moments over. "Alright then. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. You walk the boy to the doors, and he and the dog exits without further comment. Together, they disappear into the night.

Time to finish you're paperwork.

* * *

Gee, Ben can talk his way out of anything can't he? I'm sorry there wasn't much Ned in it, but I didn't really see how to make him have an important role. Please Review!


End file.
